


Fast Blood

by blueabsinthe



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Community: writerverse, Drabble, Drinking, F/M, Jealousy, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five snippets of Mike and Connie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Blood

**Author's Note:**

> For the song prompt challenge that said: Put your iPod on random/shuffle. Write one story for each song ONLY while the song is playing.

**In this Light and on this Evening**  
Mike Cutter/Connie Rubirosa; PG-13; 129 words  
_Bottom's Up_ \- Trey Songz

Day three out of many nights to come. Or was it four?

Oh, what the fuck ever, he thinks.

Mike Cutter thinks it’s most unbecoming. He’s supposed to be the level-headed one, the one who examines every angle before making a move. He’s not the one who sits in a bar and thinks about Woll’s hands on Connie’s naked flesh. Especially when all he can think about is how he wishes it was his hands.

For a few hours in the night, the alcohol makes him numb. A feat he never thought possible. He may be a lot of things but numb is not one of them. 

Mike shoves away another thought of a naked Connie. “Fuck it,” he mutters, and orders another drink.

-»«-

**I Say You the Bestest**  
Mike Cutter/Connie Rubirosa; PG-13; 155 words  
 _Video Games_ \- Lana Del Rey

“I did,” Marcus Woll’s words, and smirk lingered in the back of his mind. 

Mike was angry. But he was not quite sure what he was angrier at. Connie for having a relationship with him, him for caring so much, or for the very frustrating fact that something between him and Connie shouldn’t and couldn’t happen. 

He glanced at her from his stack of motions, and noticed she was looking at him too. 

“What?” she asked. 

Wordlessly, he stood up from his seat, and went over to hers. He leaned down, and pressed his lips to hers. 

“What was that for?” she asked.

“I just wanted to see something.”

She bit her bottom lip. “This isn’t something we can turn on and off, Mike.”

He threaded his fingers into her hair. “Then let’s not turn it off,” he whispered, and pressed his lips to hers once more to silence her.

-»«-

**One More Hour**  
Mike Cutter/Connie Rubirosa; PG; 98 words  
 _Breathless_ – Acceptance

She dressed in the dark, the only light entering his apartment from the moon being filtered through the filmy curtains.

“So soon?” he whispered, reaching a hand, his fingertips barely grazing the creamy skin of her back.

Connie pulled on her blouse, and half-turned her head. “I should.”

Mike shuffled his body closer, and curled an arm around her waist, pulling her back into the tangle of sheets. “Stay,” he breathed against her ear, his lips brushing across her neck. 

Time seemed to melt away, as he eased her back against the pillow. 

“One more hour,” she breathed.

-»«-

**Change your Mind**  
Mike Cutter/Connie Rubirosa; PG; 103 words  
 _Change your Mind_ \- The Killers

It was another rainy New York City night. The pavement was gleaming while the steady thrum of droplets beat a tune against the window. 

She was not sure why she agreed to having a drink with him. Something about it being a long day, and one drink would help. Well, that one drink had morphed into two, and she was currently trying to find a way to make a gracious exit without hurting his feelings. 

Connie polished off the rest of her drink, and made to grab her belongings. 

“Leaving so soon?” Mike asked.

She blushed. “I should.”

“Could I change your mind?”

-»«-

**Logic will Break Your Heart**  
Mike Cutter/Connie Rubirosa; PG; 122 words  
 _Logic Will Break Your Heart_ \- The Stills

There were plenty of reasons for why starting something with him was completely wrong. First there was the unspoken rule she made when she first became a DA – never covet something you can never have. 

Second was the age difference. What was it that she had told him? Something about how when she was in preschool he was first starting as a lawyer? That sounded about right. 

Third … 

Connie looked up when she saw Mike approach her desk. 

“Last of the files for the trial tomorrow,” he said. 

She smiled, and as their fingers brushed, Connie felt all reason leave her system. 

Third … "He makes all reasonable thought fly by the wayside," she muttered as soon as he was out of earshot.


End file.
